clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elessar
Elessar is a young High Penguin warrior. Hatched in Arda to a poor family, he soon moved to the High Penguin Confederacy. Elessar is probobly Triskelle's best friend, and seems to be in love with Vesper. He helps Triskelle, Luce, and Vesper on their quests. Background Elesar was born in Arda. When he was a chick, he moved to the High Penguin Confederacy. A warrior-to-be, 15 lower penguin years at the time of the Khanzem, Elessar is very physical penguin. He's very protective of his friends, and treasures the sword given to him by his father. When his father left with the other males of his village to fight in the Khanzem, Elessar was put under his Grandmum's care and became his village's last defense. He took the task very seriously, and even built a number of snow watchtowers around the village. Although he had the spirit of a soldier and the courage to stand up to any enemy, at the beginning of the Khanzem, he lacked the skills and technique that would make him a formidable opponent. That wouldn't stop him from trying though, especially if his friends and family need him. During his travels with Triskelle, he betterd his skills significantly. By late Colonial Antarctica, he had became a very skilled fighter, leader, and strategic planner, with a sword forged from meteorite and steel. Involvement Despite his inability to use an Amulet, Elessar is a stretegist, constantly trying to prove himself to be a great warrior. Originally poor, his leadership skills have improved over time. His humour and his ability to organise and plan is imparitive to the Freezelandian army, and Triskelle's team on his adventures. He is constantly showing off, training as a swordsman, and trying to win Vesper's heart. Personality Elessar is skeptical and abrasive. He is always sharp-witted. Although he is detached from Triskelle and Luce's pursuit of the elemental arts, he voiced his opinion on the ridculous 'Amulet Envy'; not gifted with an amulet himself. Elessar instead prefers the ways of the warrior and the scientist, and he takes his responsibility as protector very seriously. Initially, he doesn't seem to believe in the Elemental Amulets, calling Triskelle's amulet "magic water". Elessar is very intelligent, and often thinks of the plans. Abilities For a penguin of a mystical race, Elessar shows a remarkable proclivity towards science. He seems naturally adept at creating weapons out of practically anything at any time. He learned how to construct amateur explosives from his father, which he once used to simulate Fire. In addition to his engineering skill, Elessar has shown a remarkable talent for poetry and writing. Trivia *He is vegetarian. *Elessar is often making new inventions, though no one ever cares about them, much less buys them.. *Elesser has wrote a Journal. *He is in love with Vesper, but Luce seems to be in love with him, so Vesper and Luce often fight over him. See also * Triskelle * Arda * Elemental Amulets * Vesper Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:High Penguins